


A drink or two over a bowl of ramen= home?

by noochieD



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Ramen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noochieD/pseuds/noochieD
Summary: I don't think we'll be needing that much sake.""Better safe than sorry.""You mean the more the merrier."





	A drink or two over a bowl of ramen= home?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because this pairing needs alot more love... Especially with how small it is.

Ayame stirred the boiling pot of water and listened to the wind as it pushed some leaves by. She was working by herself since her dad was off with Naruto collecting some food supplies that went missing for a bit. When they were found a ways away from the village, the people transporting them would not take responsibility of returning them.

"Tch, lazy money mongers.", The noodles slipped between her fingers into the pot.

"Hm?", A smooth voice sounded abruptly from behind her.

The woman jumped with a yelp, "K-Kakashi! You scared me.", Her chest filled with relief and an odd, but welcoming warmth.

"I was passing by and saw your lights still on.", The man smiled behind his mask, "Thought I'd say hi."

"Oh, well Dad's still out right now and I'm about to close up shop.", She turned to pick up another pot, "I just started up a pot, I could make more if you want?", She asked even though she was already filling it up with water.

Kakashi watched her move about the kitchen with experience- a knowing smirk reaching his lips, "Well, I can't turn down free food from such a fine establishment."

"Mhm, you're right. If you did, I'd have to refuse sharing a drink or two with you as well.", She pointed below to one of the cupboards while still working on the ramen.

Without a second thought, Kakashi was hopping over the counter and grabbing out two bottles of sake. Ayame started to do some prep work when she turned to look at him and laughed lightly, "I don't think we'll be needing that much sake."

"Better safe than sorry."

"You mean the more the merrier.", She huffed out an amused sigh as she added in some sliced vegetables into both pots.

A comfortable silence settled on them as Kakashi pulled off the outer ring of sealing on the bottles, his eyes wandering towards the young lady. 

The two of them had known each other ever since Kakashi's old team was first dragged to the little ramen shop by Obito. After Kakashi's world had fell apart with the loss of his loved ones, he wasn't able to go back. Then he was dragged back there by his persistent blonde pupil many years later.

While reluctant at first, things slowly started to shift for the better and now he can barely remember that he had ever avoided this place. It was almost as though he'd found another home. 

He watched as Ayame dished up two bowls of ramen and joined him, his heart swelling with that addicting feeling of being wanted. It was probably the reason why he was able to come back.

"So, how's business?", The jounin began to nibble every now and then at his food.

"It was a bit much to handle during rush hour since Dad isn't here, but it's still booming.", Ayame dug into her food as well.

"He'll probably be back some time tomorrow if Naruto's helping him.", He gave Ayame a thoughtful grin behind his mask.

"I'd imagine so. Naruto sounded absolutely horrified when I had mentioned that our suppliers skipped out on us. Mostly after I had brought up how we'd have to wait to make his favorite bowl.", The woman laughed at that, "I can't say that I could name a more devoted customer than Naruto."

"Me neither."

***********************

After finishing their bowls, they'd found their way into the back, since it was starting to get chilly, and enjoy their sake. Slowly, in-between the chit-chat, Ayame's face was flushed pink by the alcohol and she'd been bumping knees with Kakashi on their bench.

Ayame took another swig of sake and laughed, "I had never meant to send that message, but when it got out, all my friends laughed at me.", her words seemed almost clear besides the fact that she could barely think.

"Maybe next time you should jus' not make the recording at all.", The ninja chuckled as he swung an arm over Ayame's shoulder, "Then you can't send it."

"Probably.", She giggled as she held onto him for stability.

"Hey..", the woman lifted her head and looked up into Kakashi's eyes that stared right back. They were so bright even though they were so dark and deep. She found herself getting lost in them until he had pressed forward and connected their lips.

Both moved together gently for a moment before pulling away slowly. Kakashi stared with so much care and adoration until his drunken self had realized what he'd done, "Sorry I-...", He looked away.

The brunette turned his face back towards her slowly, "Can I?", She clumsily tugged at his mask. When he didn't respond and instead gazed with amazement and surprise, she huffed, "I've seen you without it before."

He then nodded and she slipped the grey material down below his chin before leaning in to feel the skin of his lips against her own. Gentle hands wrapped around her waist and tugged her onto his lap as she slowly massaged his scalp. It was slow, tender and, to be honest, a little cumsy but it was welcomed.

When they finally pulled away, Ayame rested her head in the crook of his neck and hugged him. They sat there like that until Kakashi could hear little, almost inaudible, snores and chuckled.

He lifted her up and took her to her room and tucked her in. The woman looked so peaceful, "... Beautiful.", He turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on the back of his shirt.

"Stay.. please?"

"Alright.", He slipped in on her side and let her cuddle up against him.

*******************

The morning ray's of sunshine peered through the window and landed on Kakashi's eyes. He stirred up and noticed the smaller body behind him, quickly recognizing Ayame and all that had transpired the night before. A sweet smile graced his lips as she stirred as well.

"mmmmm...", Ayame turned and hugged the man beside her, "Kakashi?", Her tired eyes opened to look up at him.

"Hm?"

"... Want some breakfast?", A brilliant smile graced her lips as a faint blush dusted over her cheeks.

"Sure.", Kakashi then helped the ramen chef sit up.

"I have one condition for you if you want any of my cooking for breakfast.", She yawned as she stretched.

"And that condition is?", The jounin prodded.

"Be my steady boyfriend?", She blushed a darker hue, but never stopped smiling.

"That's your condition?", he kissed her cheek, "I accept."

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? Or just write another fic for the pairing? If you guys have any requests or challenges for the pairing I'll try to do my best with them!


End file.
